xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode II/Page 6
The Tragic Tale Of Old Miltia (What The HELL Just Happened??) Things To Do First After we escape the abyss, head to the Dock on The Durandal and enter The Elsa. Save your game. Now that we have DECODER 02 we can open up SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 2 behind the object against the wall in the left cabin. Open it to find SECRET KEY 22 (Level 3 Class H Skill COMBO BOOST). Demand that Captain Matthews fly us to Old Miltia THIS INSTANT. If you feel like being a SUPER bitch, demand that Captain Matthews turn back around and go to the destination of your choice once you arrive on Old Miltia. The main reason to do this (and it's a good reason) is that as soon as you land on Old Miltia, a plethora of GS Missions become available. Here's all the new Missions you can do, Heffe: GS 04 GS 06 GS 10 GS 12 GS 14 GS 15 GS 17 GS 18 GS 20 GS 22 GS 23 GS 29 GS 30 GS 31 GS 33 GS 34 Yeah that's a lot of side-questing... I recommend you do them all, but if you get sick of side-questing, you can always do them later. Doing them now will provide you with a healthy advantage in the dungeons to come. At least do the ones that give you Secret Keys. That way you'll have access to some epic Skills. You might probably want to do the ones that give you Decoders too. Might run into some Segment Addresses you'll want to open... In any case, when you're ready to storm Old Miltia, have the Cap'n take you there dummy. Old Miltia Once you get out in your E.S. craft, put Jin in Asher, chaos in Dinah, and Shion in Zebulun. You may use either of the 3 crafts on your way through here, these arrangements are just for when you find a tougher foe around here. These Special Attacks you'll have now will damage it nicely. After you make those arrangements, save, and head west along the path. Attack the bridge when you get to it to make a path across. Take the first west branch and disembark your E.S. to locate SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 10, then board your E.S. and go east on the path. Blow up the cargo truck to find a G BLIND GUARD. Continue into the next zone. EASTWARD! Blow up the rubble to find a G WEAK GUARD. Go west from that item and attack the wall to make a bridge to a chest with a QUICK CHARGE inside. Back on the path, continue north-east. In the next area, go all the way east until you see another Segment Address. Disembark and inspect it, it's SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 18, and we should be able to decode it right now. Inside is SECRET KEY 16 (Level 3 Class E Skill FIRST COMBO). Just below that Segment Address, attack the truck twice. Blow up its spilled cargo to find a NANO REPAIR Z and a NANO REPAIR A. Go through the east exit into the next zone. Here is one of those tough Mechs I was talking about. 0-88 Delphinus can mess your game up if you didn't make the party preparations I recommended at the start of this area. Use the E.S. crafts' 200 EC Special Attacks with those party arrangements to do maximum damage. Also, move one of the E.S. behind the enemy and only use a Special Attack when you have the back shot. You can do 10,000 damage easily this way. Should be no sweat. Save your game after this fight, then continue north-east. You'll see some strangely arranged rubble. Ignore the architecture for now and go up the southern ramp. Destroy the objects for a NANO REPAIR A, then follow the path to the raised ledge. At the end when a target lights up, attack it to make the path onward. Cross the new path, exiting west. Keep on the road westward. Destroy the crap to find a NANO REPAIR Z, then take the south ramp and destroy the junk up here to find a chest with DECODER 09. Back down the ramp and in the water destroy the objects on the right to find NANO SPHERE X2, and the Toy's Universe toy store, which we don't need to do anything with at the moment. Continue west into the next zone. Blow up the objects to the north to find a G POISON GUARD, then head west (unless you wanna tango with that waterfall, be my guest, I won't stop you). Just go all the way up the path, knock the 2 balls into the water (hahaha), then blow up the closest one to the path to drain the water. Now the waterfall is gone and you may save your game BUT FIRST... put Shion in E.S. Dinah to grant us the Special Attack we'll need for this Boss. Make sure Dinah is in the fighting party too. Save. Proceed. FIGHT! BOSS: NAGLFAR CANNONS DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 35,200 WEAKNESS: BEAM / AURA / THUNDER / FIRE / ICE / PIERCE / SLASH / STRIKE BREAK: NONE ITEM: CHARGE CLEAN RARE ITEM: EMAX300 That voice! Could it be???... Lieutenant Commander Vanderkam?? I'd recognize that abusive tone ANYWHERE. Be sure to steal the EMAX300 or win it after the fight. It's pretty rare. This is a pretty gnarly fight, as there are occasionally 4 Kfuga Valys deployed to keep you off guard. Don't worry a lot about them, but use Zeb's RAIN ARROW a few times to take them all out at once while Dinah keeps on the offensive vs. the Naglfar Cannons. Of course, break this pattern to heal when needed. It's pretty much the whole reason we brought Zeb along. If you aren't careful, you can die during this fight, but if you ARE careful, you'll take out the Kfuga Valys and keep the shields down on the Cannons just long enough to mess this fool up. TORNADO FIST will really hurt the Cannons if used on the Critical Event Slot. As for WEAK, don't bother healing it. It's used too many times to worry about. Remember, you don't need to kill E.S. Bosses at a specific time, just ice them ASAP. Also, the Cannons may restore 6000 HP when you bring them down to 0 the first time. They did for me :( ... then they did 11,000 damage in a final blow to Dinah and blew up, ending the battle (double /sad). Follow this strategy rigidly, it works. Doing enough damage to the Cannons makes it so they can't respawn the Kfuga Valys - a perfect time to wipe them all out with RAIN ARROW. They will regain the ability to spawn these, but it will buy you enough time to kill the Cannons. After the battle, head east out of the zone. Blow up the first truck here to find a NANO REPAIR A, then blow up the boxes to find a chest with G ST DOUBLE. Disembark your E.S. at the ledge, and go down the ladder into... Labyrinthos Use a party of Shion, chaos, and Ziggy. Save, then head along the path. The north boxes hold nothing. Despite me telling you this, you're going to blow them up anyway. Whatever. I hope you had fun. After you find nothing, go across the bridge, then south past the stairs. The boxes here have MED KIT S X2. Going down these stairs will initiate battle. Shion will really hurt the Mechs... After battle, take the north ladder up and blow up the door, then fight the Mech behind. After THAT battle, open the chest to get SECRET KEY 13 (Level 3 Class A Skill LIMITER UP). Go west and press the button to raise the gate. The boxes here hold nothing, but you blew/are blowing them up anyway, aren't you? W H A T E V E R. Go back down the ladder, up the stairs at the south end of the waterway, then west down the stairs from this platform and through that gate we just opened. Exit north through the stairs. See the numbers on the floor in the center of the room by the consoles?? I could explain this puzzle, but I won't. Why should I? Press 6, 5, 6, 2, and 2 in order to make it possible to progress. If you find you can't do that, then use the green console below those three in order to reset the water and try again until you CAN do that. Also, slap yourself in the face each time you can't follow those directions. Proceed up the ladder on the west side of the room when you have successfully completed my orders. Go east, up the east ladder, then through the east door. Go down the stairs. Go up the other ladder. Break the boxes, fight the dude. Go through that door. Watch the cutscene. Follow the path in this room to the right and around. Blow through the white webs, then blow up the boxes to find SKILL UPGRADE A X5. Going north through the webs, you will reach a junction. If you go east (don't, unless you WANT to fight) you will simply fight a Mech battle. If you go north, you will loop around to some boxes which have ANTIDOTE H X2 and the nearby SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 5. We can't decode it yet, kid. Return to the junction and go west, Fievel. Nope. No reference on this one. You either get it or you don't. You will be at a subway-type station. Don't...you...DARE!...Blow up the boxes by the save point. THERE'S...NOTHING...IN...THEM!!!! SAVE!!!!... Then ride the subway out. You want something in your boxes? HERE'S something in your damn BOXES! At the top of the platform, blow 'em up to find a MED KIT S. HAHAHA, and that's ALL you get, bitches. Go through the north door. Here is a circular platform. Don't take any of the branch-offs yet. Just go north and fight the Mech to get to the chest at the very back. It has DECODER 05. Remember we just found that Segment Address? You should go back on the tram and back to that Address and open it. Inside, open the chest for SECRET KEY 20 (Level 3 Class H Skill SKILL UP 10). This is a VERY good Skill to unlock ASAP, whether you can complete the Class or not. Unlocking it ASAP is how you use it to its full potential. Go back north into the circular room. Go clockwise and take the south-west exit. Here, go south at the top of the stairs and blow up the boxes to get a BOOST MAX. Go up the stairs to the north and press the button to raise the gate. Go west under the gate, north at the junction, and west to the chest to find a REJUVENATOR E. Return under the 2 gates, but press the switch down here to lower the left gate, then go back to the first button and lower that gate again. Cross the 3 gates and press the button after the third to raise it. Proceed. Blow up the objects by the fourth switch to find a BIO SPHERE, then press the switch to lower the gate. Go downstairs, then exit through the north-east door. In here, go down the ladder to the lower level. We can spread out these blocks by hitting them. We need to make a bridge. Follow these steps: * Hit the stack in the north-west from the south side. * Hit the stack next to that one from the north side. * Hit the south-west stack from the north side. * Hit the stack next to that one from the north side. * Hit the north-east stack from the south side. * Hit the last stack from the south side. Go back up the ladder and cross the bridge, dummy. Grab the chest in the west corner for SKILL UPGRADE D X5. Exit out the east corner. Don't go down the elevator yet. Go south and press the red button to unlock PART of the gate that will let us into the central elevator. Now go down the elevator here. Circle around to the south-east door and pass through it. In here it's a 3-level closet, and we're on the middle level. Take the ladder up a level and head left. Hidden in the boxes is an ANTIDOTE L. Going right, fight the Mech-In-The-Box, then continue right, blowing up the boxes to find a MED KIT M. Go down this ladder to the bottom level. Proceed all the way to the end, blowing up the boxes to locate a chest with a REJUVENATOR DX. Take this ladder all the way up, fight the Mech-In-A-Box, and blow up the last objects to reveal the exit to this crazy closet. Up on this transparent platform you'll see 5 objects to shoot at. These will turn the walls below when hit. There are two treasures to get and then an exit to find. Treasure #1: South-west, north-east, middle X2, south-east. Go through the path for CLASS UPGRADE B X6, then leave the room and re-enter to reset the walls. Treasure #2: South-east, south-west X3, north-east X3, middle. You get a BOOST MAX this time. Reset and lets find the exit. Exit: South-east, north-west, middle, south-west X3, middle. Exit! Andale, pues! Do the same thing here you did on the other identical platform. Go down the elevator and save your game. Go down the central elevator to the core of Labyrinthos..... Run left at the junction. Go up the elevator on the west side. Use the large terminal here to bring the central structure up, then go back down the elevator. Run under the structure and press the button to unlock the A-lock. Go back up and cross over the structure to the east side. Push the button, then go downstairs. Just follow the path south until you reach the large doors. Go inside for a revealing cutscene.... hurray for twists! Press the button in the back of the room to release the B-lock. Take the elevator down and go through the door at the north end of the room. Take THIS elevator down to reach the last area of this dungeon. On the west side, blow up the objects to find an ANTIDOTE H. Blow up the objects on the east side for a BIO SPHERE. Put Jr. and MOMO in the first two party slots of your fighting party. This is important, as we need them in the Boss fight, and Jin will kick out the person in the third party slot, so keep Jr. and MOMO in the first two slots. Even YOU can't mess this up. Make sure the Skills you want equipped are equipped, then proceed through the north doors, fighting through the enemies to get to.... BOSS: MARGULIS DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 20,800 WEAKNESS: ETHER / BEAM / PIERCE BREAK: CBCB ITEM: SKILL UPGRADE E RARE ITEM: AWAKENING III You MUST steal AWAKENING III from him before you end this battle. One more note about AWAKENING III: Margulis will create shadows in this battle. They don't need to be killed, they will disappear eventually. You CAN however, steal MORE AWAKENING III's from the shadows! One per shadow. Just remember to steal AGAIN every time a shadow comes up. Each extra AWAKENING III you steal is one less time you'll need to beat the game over again and watch the entire credits in order to complete GS 32. Again, get as many as you can! As for strategy, stock to full with everyone. If you feel bold, cast ATTACKER on people before launching your assault. To begin laying into Margulis, on Jr.'s turn do a CB attack with Jin Boosted to follow. Boost MOMO or Jr. on Jin's turn and finish the break with another CB and dump Jin's attacks to AIR Margulis. Proceed to Boost and unload whatever stock remains. You will likely need to do this a few times to get Margulis low enough to finish off. Finishing this battle is tricky! Jin is the ONLY character who can land the killing blow. Also, in Margulis' final phase he will start casting ACALA SEALS. You MUST kill him before he lands the third seal!!!! If you don't, it's an INSTANT GAME OVER, I'm not joking. No chance to block. Do not pass GO, do not collect 200 dollars (because there's no shops in this game, get it??). Quick overview: Launch assaults, STEAL AWAKENING III's, only Jin can kill Margulis, don't let him finish the third seal. And DO try to finish him on the Point Multiplier, won't you?? So, today Margulis DOESN'T die. Whatever. The following cutscenes are the most exciting and ridiculously epic ones of the series thus far. Cecily and Cathe sure are messed up, aren't they?? Back on The Durandal we have options. If you like, you may do a few more GS Missions for prizes which will help us. You may head directly to the final dungeon, the Omega System, and take down the final Boss. Either way, you won't have EVERY GS Mission completed before you beat the game. Several (the ones I haven't mentioned yet, basically) cannot be completed until AFTER you beat the game, watch the credits, and load your clear data. Hell (sorry Admin :D), there's parts of the final dungeon you can't even ACCESS until you revisit it in the U.M.N. after you load clear data. I still suggest doing the few GS Missions we can do now, then going onward. Here's the new GS Missions you can do: GS 16 GS 26 GS 35 If you decide to skip the GS Missions for now, at least open up SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 9 at the Uzuki Residence on Second Miltia. It has SECRET KEY 4 (Level 1 Class H Skill EP REGEN). If you do GS 35, you will get DECODER 13, and you can use that to unlock SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 13 in the EVS version of the Ormus Stronghold (since we erased it from existence IRL). It's just another Robot Part, but if you want another Ether for Shion or just plain want to do the much improved Robot Academy scenario later on, you definitely need this. After you complete your preparations, force Captain Matthews to take us to the Omega System. Awwwww jeah... Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode II Category:Walkthrough